


you're all that i'll ever need

by frozenouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/M, FUCK, Hurt Louis, I Don't Even Know, I promise, I think that tag is hilarious, Javert's Confused Boner, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealous Niall, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Okay done, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Teenage Drama, Top Harry, Top Louis, Young Love, am i the only one still laughing about javert's confused boner, apologies if the smut is shit, are you allowed to say fuck in a tag, ba dum tss, butt loads of sex, dont worry harry top girls, dramatically dramatic drama, everyone hates modest, i can guarantee spelling errors, im annoying, let me know and i will fix them, lots of jealousy, luv u, my fic isn't nearly as annoying as my tags, okay back to some serious tagging, smut makes the world go round so please kick my ass if the smut is shit, so much jealousy you cant even take it, this fic may or may not be long as fuck, your time will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenouis/pseuds/frozenouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah was on the road to recovery, and Harry was on the wrong road entirely. </p><p>or</p><p>Harry and Nick get white girl wasted because Harry is tired of pretending to not be in love with Louis.They make a depressed girl's life even more depressing, but Harry makes it up to her by getting her a job on the Where We Are Tour. </p><p>But that my friends, is simply the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries there is a 100% chance that i'll be changing it  
> several times
> 
> i promise you this isnt going to be a fic where the girl's family dies but everything is magically better because of Harry Styles.  
> (i now give you permission to skip ahead to the actual fic, notes are lame anyways)
> 
> this fic is dedicated to all of my friends i made on twitter, tumblr, etc and met because of the boys.  
> dedicated to all of the people who encouraged me to get help  
> the people who stuck by my side when everything felt impossible  
> and the people who are with me to this day as i progress into my recovery.
> 
> yes this is just a smutty fan fic and not an actual piece of literature but i know you'll all enjoy it so just know that i dedicate it to you <3

hi guys this fic is under complete reconstruction and i cant give you an idea of when it will be up

if you were one of the few people who read the first two chapters i'm not sure if i am going to keep them at all, when i was re reading them i realized that the storyline seemed pretty unoriginal, i want to make sure that the female character is just like any other fan you'd come across on tumblr or twitter without copying other works such as -fan meets one of the boys in one way or another and then starts sleeping with them on tour-

on the plus side if you liked my writing style that will remain the same :)

i want this fic to be something special, something we could all relate to, it's obviously fiction but i want this to be as real as possible. the message that i plan to give in this fic is one that all of us need to hear and i'd like to be the one to give that message to you before it's too late. 

anyways, if you want to leave a comment that'd be cool, if you read the first two chapters on here let me know what you thought of them if you can even remember what happened in them. or just let me know if my summary seems intriguing because i dont want to take it down at the moment, i'm not sure if it will apply to the re-written fic i am currently working on. 

IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO CO-WRITE WITH ME PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF SOMEONE WHO CAN WRITE DECENT SMUT.  
contact me on my tumblr, http://i-cannot-believe-im-falling.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment please i'll marry you or i'll deliver your baby for you i heard child labor is a bitch i can save you the trouble.
> 
> i dont know how to get a fic noticed and i doubt mine is worthy of being noticed but if you like this please comment, share, kudos whatever the frick frack patty wack you do on here.
> 
> :)


End file.
